The Guy In Chains
by Silent Kill Z
Summary: If you were homeless and didn't have anywhere to go and someone, a stranger, offered you a place to live and that place to live was there own home, would you take the offer? Would you live with someone you don't know? Would you risk your safety? You don't know them or anything about them. Could you really risk it? Lesson here: Don't talk nor go home with a stranger. RATED M (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1 lesson to be learned

**Happy Tree Friends Yaoi Fanfiction! FlippyxOC Enjoy my pretties! Btw this is an anime version. Anime with animal features. I should also warn (REMIND) you this is RATED M and is will be as kinky as I make it so... yea.. REVEIW! Also a lemon in later chapters and in this one :D If you don't like it don't read it! ;)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flippy was at the park sitting on a bench. His wore a plain black short sleeve shirt, camouflage skinny jeans and combat boots with his dog tags and gloves. He didn't feel like bringing his jacket today so, he left it at home. Across the park, there was a guy with purple messy shaggy hair and neon purple eyes. By the looks of his bushy tail, ears and fangs, Flippy could tell he was a wolf. He was playing with Flaky's and Giggle's pet dog. The two girls giggled and smiled as they watched them play. The dog jumped onto the guy causing him to fall. The dog repeatedly licked his face and the guy laughed. He wore black ripped skinny jeans, a purple and black striped mid-sleeved shirt, one black glove with no shoes. His clothes were dirty as well. He gently got the dog off of him. The guy patted the dog's head and waved goodbye to the girls and left. Flippy watched him the whole time. '_Who was that guy?_' Two pair of hands grabbed both of his shoulders and he felt warmth on the side of his face. "I saw you staring at me. Was I bothering you sir?" Flippy turned around to see the guy smiling mischievously at him. Flippy could see three cut marks on each of his cheeks of his face that looked like scars. "N-No! I was.. um.." Flippy face was bright red. "Bored?" The guy flipped over the seat from behind and sat down next to him. "So, what is your name?" The guy asked him. "I'm F-Flippy." Flippy was blushing madly. "Well F-Flippy, I'm Hasty. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Flippy took it and they shook. "Pretty boring here. I was just about to find a place to rest all day." Hasty placed his arms behind his head. "Your homeless?" Flippy's eyes widened. "Yep!" Hasty laughed. "Do you... want to stay over my house... for a while?" Flippy scratched his head. "You just met me though. Heh, I guess I could but, don't ask random strangers anymore dude." He pulled Flippy's green bear ear a bit. "Ok.." Flippy said.

Flippy brought Hasty to his house. He showed him around and told him things he need to know, rules. "Alright, I got it. Thanks by the way." Flippy smiled. "No problem." Hasty went upstairs to his new room and sat down. He laid upside down with his head over the edge. After a while he fell over with a loud thump. The thump caused the lamp on the dresser to fall off with a thump too. "Good thing its plastic.." Hasty sat up and rubbed his head. His ears stood straight up on his head and he looked towards the door. Hasty could hear footsteps coming his way. He was pretty sure it was Flippy coming to check up on him. "Flippy, I'm ok! I just fell over!" He shouted so he could hear. Hasty waited for a respond but, he didn't hear anything and the footsteps stopped. Hasty was a bit confused. He just sat there on the ground for a while waiting for a response. "Flippy?" He yelled but Flippy still didn't answer. Out of curiosity, he left his room to look for him. "Hey Flippy! Are you ok? Where are you?" Hasty was walking down the stairs and into the Living room. "Dude, did you leave the house without telling me?" Hasty asked out loud. '_That's impossible. I heard him come to my door._' He realized. He looked around most of the house and then gave up. "He'll turn up sooner or later." He was going to his room with suddenly, something hard hit him in the back of his head. Darkness clouded Hasty's version and he fell over completely unconscious.

Hasty woke up in a dim lighted room. He looked around and from the look of it he was in a basement. Hasty was going to get up but, was immediately choked and pulled back down. He touched his throat and felt some kind of strap on it. "What the hell?!" He looked at his hands and noticed they were duck taped together and so were his ankles. "Is this some kind of joke?! Cause its not funny!" Hasty struggled. He realized that the thing on his neck was a chained leash. '_This shit is really pissing me off!_' Hasty began to bite that the tape keeping his hands together. "Don't bother." He stopped when he heard a voice and immediately looked up in the voice's direction. "Flippy? What the hell do you thing your doing?!" Hasty growled. "What does it look like?" He said pointing at the chains with a knife. Hasty's eyes widen at it. "Are you planning on killing me?" Hasty frowned. Flippy got closer to _the guy in chains_ and slowly cut open his shirt. "Kill you? If I wanted to I would of done that already." Flippy gave an eye smile. Hasty saw how his green eyes were now a golden color. "What is wrong with you?!" He glared at him. "Nothing. I just want you." '_Want me?_' Hasty thought confused. Flippy had already cut off his shirt and was slowly cutting his muscular chest. Hasty hissed in pain as Flippy did this. Flippy licked the blood coming from Hasty's chest. "You disgust me." Hasty growled. Flippy laughed at him. "Really? We haven't even gotten started yet." Hasty looked a bit shocked as Flippy took off his own clothes except his boxers and began to tug off Hasty's pants. Hasty finally realized what Flippy was planning to do and began kicking at him. "Get off!" He exclaimed and kicked Flippy in the face. Flippy fell back a bit and looked at Hasty in anger. Hasty sat there on the ground glaring and growling at him. Flippy stood up and grabbed Hasty by throat. "You are really making this difficult for me." Flippy frowned and punch Hasty in the face twice. Hard enough for him to spit up a bit of blood. Flippy quickly cut off Hasty's pants instead. "Don't worry it'll be over soon." Hasty looked at Flippy with a frown on his face. Blood leaked from the side of his mouth. "Fuck you!" He shouted. Flippy kneed him in the stomach causing him to spitting out a bit more blood. "Don't do this to yourself, Hasty." Flippy shook his head. Hasty coughed up blood.

Flippy removed him boxers and grabbed Hasty by his purple hair. He placed Hasty in front of his manhood. "Open." Flippy commanded. Hasty kept his mouth shut. Flippy grabbed him by his throat again but, began to squeeze this time making it hard for him to breath. Hasty opened his mouth a bit to get more air. Flippy took to opportunity to shove himself deep into Hasty's mouth and removed his hands from his throat, but tightened the hold on his hair. Flippy moaned in pleasure as he moved Hasty roughly back and forth on his length. Hasty gagged. "Ahh, C'mon!" Flippy moaned aloud. No matter how hard Hasty tried to remove himself from Flippy, Flippy's hold on him was to firm and he couldn't get away. After a few minutes, Flippy finally came spilling load after load into Hasty's mouth. Some of it spilling out of the corners. Flippy groaned as he came and pulled out of his mouth. Hasty bowed his head as he coughed up Flippy's cum. Flippy grinned at Hasty. "Oh, stop acting like you didn't like it." Flippy grabbed Hasty's head and slammed it to the ground roughly. Flippy got his knife and cut off his boxers. "Are you ready?" Hasty's eyes widened even more as Flippy rubbed against his entrance. "W-Wait!" Flippy quickly without a warning rammed into Hasty. Hasty had a pained look on his face followed by a whimper. Hasty screamed as Flippy fastened his pace and pounded harder into him. "A-AH! Stop!" Hasty shouted as he squeezed his eyes shut. His face rubbed back and forth on the dirty and hard floor. Flippy groaned and placed both of his hands on his waist. He grabbed Hasty's dick which caused him so gasp. Hasty wasn't going to beg Flippy to stop knowing it was pointless and that would be what he would want. Flippy gave Hasty a hand job as he thrusted into him. A loud moan Hasty was holding in escaped him. Flippy smirked. "Scream my name." Flippy order him. Hasty pressed his teeth together. "Do it!" Flippy pulled his tail and pounded harder. Pain and pleasure were the only things Hasty felt at the moment. "NOW!" Flippy shouted. "FLIPPY!" Hasty couldn't hold it in any longer and came in Flippy's hand. Flippy came inside Hasty and while cumming, he pulled out cumming all over Hasty and a little on himself.

Hasty laid there exhausted on the floor covered in cum. Flippy sat there staring at Hasty's limp body. They were both panting. "I know you've enjoyed that as much as I did. Don't deny it Hasty." Flippy stood up smiling. Hasty laid there. His eyes squeeze shut and he was panting like a dog. Flippy head towards the door. "Get use to it." He grinned and left. Hasty growled and said, "I..hate..you.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did you like it? If your a guy I can see you didn't. I warned you above with hits like "lemon" and "Yaoi" so, yea your owe fault babe. :P... Let me know if I should continue.**

_**LESSON - DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS... NOR GO HOME WITH ONE...**_


	2. Chapter 2 Dirty Master

The next day Flippy was upstairs in the living room watching T.V. It was strange how he hasn't snapped out of is killer personality. Then again, he is watching horror movies at the moment. When a commercial came on he figured he would go ahead and check on his prisoner. Flippy stood up and walked towards the basement. He opened the door and saw the wolf boy on the ground sleep. Flippy leaned on the side of the door and sighed. He wanted to mess with Hasty for a bit. For a moment he just stood there watching him sleep surprisingly peacefully. Flippy looked at his naked body for a little while longer then smiled. He walked over and kicked him roughly in the side. "Hey, wake up." He said. Hasty squeezed his eyes shut and groaned and before slowly opening his eyes. Once his eyes completely opened, he looked up at Flippy. Hasty quickly backed away form him and his movement made the chains raddle. "Stay away from me you sick bastard!" He growled. Flippy chuckled as he bent down and slapped him. "Watch what you say to your master." Hasty glared at him. "Psh, Master? You've gotta be kidding me. As if!" Flippy frowned at him. He stood up and walked behind Hasty. He heard clicks then the chains dropped, but he was still cuffed. Flippy appeared in front of him again with the chain that was attached to his neck in his hands. "Lets go and don't try anything." Flippy showed he had a knife in his boot. "I'm ready for anything you pull." Hasty stood up and frowned at him. Flippy smirked as he yanked the chain as he walked toward the door forcing Hasty to follow.

"I'm no dog nor your pet." Hasty said angrily. "Of course you are and more." Flippy replied. Flippy pulled the chains making Hasty come into the room he was in and chocked him a bit by doing so. Hasty looked around. "The bathroom?" Flippy pulled back the curtains that blocked the bathtub that was already full of water. "Yes, you need to be cleaned. You are filthy." Hasty's body was covered in old cum and dirt. Hasty backed up as much as he could. "You are not bathing me!" He shouted. Flippy yanked the chains again. Hasty was roughly pulled towards Flippy. Flippy put his fingers in his collar and pulled his face to his. "You are mine. My property. My slut. My slave. My pet. I do want ever I want to you." Flippy voice sounded low and dangerous as he spoke to Hasty with a serious frown on his face. Hasty's eyes widened. Flippy pushed him into the water causing him to hit his head on the wall. "OW!" Flippy tied the end of the chain around the bottom of the toilet. He grabbed a green cloth and wet it in the water. Hasty shivered in the water. The water was cold and Flippy didn't seem to care. "It was warm when I filled it. Should of got in faster." Was all he said as he squeezed the rag above his head. The cold water wet his hair and ears making him shiver more. Flippy pulled the wolf's ear on his head. "Don't be such a baby." Hasty growled. Flippy put soap on the rag and began to wash him around the shoulders first. "I can wash myself." Hasty frowned. Flippy sighed with the same expression. "Didn't I explain this to you already." Flippy grabbed his tail a pulled it hard. Hasty had a pained expression on his face. He grabbed Flippy's wrist and dug his claws into him. Flippy released him and held his bleeding wrist. Hasty grinned a bit and Flippy noticed it. "You did that and I am already in a bad mood." Flippy took the back of his neck and slammed him into the wall while picking up the rag again. "You will regret that later." Flippy rubbed the cloth up and back his back.

Flippy was rinsing off the soap from Hasty's body and hair. Hasty still had a upset/mad expression on his face. Flippy finally smiled again and reached down. Hasty gasped and his purple eyes widened. He looked down and grabbed Flippy's hand then glared at him. "Don't." He warned. Flippy used his other hand to grabbed the cuffs and pull them back roughly. Hasty thrashed in the water and Flippy grabbed his hair and pulled it back. "Calm your ass down!" Hasty's eyes were tightly closed shut. Flippy looked at him and his smile grew bigger. "Your hard? Already? Hmm.." Flippy's face got close to his ear. "Are you a masochist?" Hasty's eyes opened wide and he looked at Flippy. "W-What!? Of course not!" Flippy laughed. "You are! My little slave is a Masochist. This is very interesting." Flippy noticed Hasty's cheeks turn red and he turned away from him. "Shut the fuck up you perverted asshole!" The wolf shouted. Flippy jumped into the water in his clothes getting his pants and shoes wet. He sat on Hasty's legs. Hasty looked at him. "Why are you doing this!" Flippy grabbed his groin and moved his hand up and down. Hasty couldn't help but moan. "Cause I can. Don't worry we will test if you are a masochist tonight but for now..." He fastened the pace of his hand and Hasty arched his back trying to keep himself from moaning. "S-Stop.." Flippy lowered his face to his neck and licked it. Hasty's mouth opened and his eyes closed shut. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Flippy kissed and licked his neck more. Another moan accidentally escaped him. "F-Flippy.." Hasty couldn't say all he wanted. The only thing that came out was his name. Flippy squeezed a bit and Hasty groaned. "Call me master." Flippy ordered. Hasty's mouth hung open but, he didn't say a word. "Now... or I'll stop. I know you want me to continue no matter what you say. I've started and if I don't continue you will be in pain. Your choice." He waited for a moment and just when he loosened his grip.. "M-Master.." Hasty whimpered. Flippy grinned and began to move his hand again. "Ahh.." "Say it louder." Flippy whispered in his ear. "M-Master!" Hasty shouted. He was disgusted with himself but, he knew Flippy had a point... about the pain part. "I..I..!" Hasty pressed his teeth together and groaned as he came in Flippy's hand and on his clothes. Flippy smiled and went down to lick his cum off his dick. Hasty's face was red and he was breathing rapidly again. Flippy came back up to his face. He took advantage of Hasty's opened mouth and kissed him. His tongue explored Hasty's mouth. Hasty's eyes widened. Flippy broke the kiss, stood up and took out the knife. He dragged the knife down his side making a bleeding cut. Flippy needed him to bleed at least a little. He could tell it brought the purple haired wolf pleasure even if he tried hard to hide it.

Flippy dried him and took the chains into his hands again. "Can't I have some clothes?" Flippy chuckled. "No, but you can have a blanket." He took him to the living room and sat him on the couch. He took a seat as well. "I'll let you relax here for a bit before putting you back in the basement." Flippy said. Hasty sighed. "When can I leave?" Flippy laughed. "Never." Flippy pulled the chain and Hasty was pulled to Flippy. Hasty frowned at him. "Don't be like that my little masochist." Flippy grabbed Hasty's hair.

Flippy put Hasty back into the basement and chained him back up with a blanket over him. He took his chin onto his finger. "I'll see you tonight." He said and then left. "I still hate you." Hasty glared at the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Even though I have 1 review and was hoping for more, that review was enough to inspire me to make another chapter. Thank you reviewer and I'll be sure to make another ;)**

**Might change my name for this new year**


	3. Chapter 3 Bondage is a pain

It was finally night and Flippy was sleeping on the couch until his alarm on his phone finally went off. Flippy woke up and frowned at his phone. He grabbed it and answered it. "Hello? Who is this? What do you want?" Flippy answered irritatedly. "Um... Its Giggles. I was seeing if you had seen a guy with purple hair around. He has been missing for a few days. Usually when we go to the park with our dog, he would... flirty with us and play with our dog. But, we haven't seen him in a while and we are worried." Giggles sounded concerned over the phone. Flippy groaned. "Nope, haven't seen him." Was all Flippy said. "Well, I-" Flippy hung up. '_Purple hair... must be talking about Hasty... which reminds me.._' Flippy grinned as he looked outside and stood up.

Hasty was still in the basement. He was trying to figure out how to unlock the part of the chain that connected to the wall. Hasty finally figured it out. With the sound out a click the chains fell down to the ground. Hasty sighed in relief. The ears onto for his head stood up straight and he looked at the door. Hasty quickly picked up the chains and looked around. He ran over to a old looking bookshelf and dropped the chains. He push the shelf forward a bit so he could squeeze in behind it. Hasty dragged the chains behind it as well. The door flew open and Hasty knew Flippy was there. Flippy frowned as he walked inside and Hasty wasn't where he should of been. He walked a bit more inside and squatted down to grabbed the blanket that laid on the floor. "Where the hell is he?!" He clenched the blanket in his hands. Hasty took the opportunity to run out the door. Flippy heard the chains raddle as he ran out. Flippy stood up and chased after him.

The chains were slowing Hasty down but, he made it to the door. Hasty unlocked the door but, was snatched way from it. Flippy was behind him holding the end on the chain. "And where do you think your going?" Flippy gave a evil looking smirk.

Hasty was upstairs with Flippy in his room. Flippy laid Hasty on his bed tied up and crawled onto of him. "Let me go! I don't want this!" Hasty shouted. Flippy smiled at him. "Who cares what you want. Its what I want." Flippy licked the side of Hasty's neck. Hasty growled at him. "Don't be like that." Flippy grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly. Hasty kept his eyes shut tightly. Flippy slid his other hand under Hasty and rubbed his back with his cold touch. Hasty turned his head away from Flippy. Flippy stood up and brought Hasty up too. "Lets start, shall we?" Flippy drug Hasty over to a black strap that hung from the ceiling and connected it to the cuffs on Hasty's wrist. "What are you doing?" Hasty tried to pull his hands down but, it didn't work. Hasty looked over to Flippy and his eyes widened. Flippy stood there with a whip in his hands. Hasty struggled trying to pull down his hands. Flippy chuckled a bit and walked over and held his body in his arms. "Calm down. I just want to please you as much as you please me." Hasty glared at him. "Leave me alone Flippy!" Flippy had that same evil smirk again. Without a word, Flippy went behind Hasty and raised the whip. He brought it down on Hasty's back. Hasty threw his head back with a groan. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Flippy whipped his back again. Hasty groaned again as he clenched the strap. "N-No, It hu-rts.. S-Stop..Please Flippy.." Flippy hit him again. "Didn't I tell you about that?" Flippy snickered and hit him again with a smile. "I told you not to call me Flippy. Plus, I told you that you would regret digging your claws into me and on top of that you tried to run. You need to be punished." Another strike to his back. Hasty bit his bottom lip drawing a bit of blood. "O-Ok! I'm s-s-sorry...Master.." Flippy smiled at Hasty but, whipped his anyway. "Ah.." Hasty half moaned. Flippy dropped the wiped and touched Hasty's bloody back. The long cuts on his back slowly bleed. The cuts stung at the sudden touch and Hasty arched his back. Flippy removed his own clothes then hugged Hasty from behind.

Some of the blood from the marks, got on Flippy's chest. Flippy kissed and bit Hasty's ear as he traced his figures over Hasty's nipples with one hand while he stroked his crotch with the other. Hasty bowed his head down as a moan escaped his lips. "F-" Flippy tugged Hasty's nipple. "Master! I-I don't w-w-" Hasty groaned. Flippy whispered in his ear, "But its what I want.." Flippy undid the strap that connected to the cuffs and placed Hasty on the bed again. "P-Please.. Stop.." Hasty said. The ears on his head drooped sadly. Flippy placed a finger on Hasty's bottom lip and dragged it down until Hasty's mouth opened a bit. He placed two of his fingers inside of Hasty's mouth. "Bite me with those fangs of yours and I'll whip you again." Flippy threatened. Hasty nodded slowly. He moved his fingers in and out of Hasty's mouth. Once his fingers were completely lubricated, he took them out of his mouth and put one finger into Hasty's ass. Hasty's gasped. "Hmm.. How come you are still so tight?" Hasty grabbed Flippy's wrist. "T-That hurts.." Flippy grabbed Hasty's hands and pulled him back over his head. "Just wait, I'll feel good soon." Flippy continued to move his finger in and out of Hasty. Hasty suddenly gasped again and arch his back as his face turned red. "There." Flippy placed another finger into his ass. Hasty couldn't stop moaning as he was being penetrated by Flippy's fingers. After a while, Flippy remove his fingers from Hasty and sat on the bed. Flippy was picked up and placed over Flippy's hard dick. Hasty looked at Flippy with an surprised expression upon his face. "Sit down." Hasty refused and Flippy grabbed Hasty's shoulders and pulled him down. Hasty yelled at the feeling of his hole being penetrated and filled with something bigger. Flippy held Hasty by the waist as he thrusted up into him. Hasty moaned loudly and uncontrollably. "M-master!" Hasty squeezed his eyes shut as he place his arms around Flippy's head and placed his head on his shoulder while biting his lip again. Flippy groaned and pounded into him faster. Flippy changed their position so Hasty was now on the bed and flippy was over him. Drool was in the corner of Hasty's mouth. The bed moved back and forth as Flippy rammed into Hasty faster and harder. "Do you still want me to stop?" Hasty didn't answered. Flippy put them back into the same position but, didn't move at all. Hasty was panting and they both were sweating. "Its your turn. If you want this to stop, then don't move." Flippy whispered in Hasty's ear. Hasty was just sitting there on Flippy but, after a while Hasty lifted himself up and brought himself back down. Flippy grinned at this. Hasty was riding Flippy all on his own. "Don't think I want this.." Hasty frowned. "I-I'm only doing it.. cause I wanna cum.." Flippy chuckled. "Of course, my little masochist." Flippy said as he held Hasty. He grabbed Hasty's dick and began giving him a handjob. Hasty moaned and moved faster.

Hasty bit into Flippy's neck on instinct. "Try to hold it just a bit longer." Flippy said and he noticed Hasty slow down a bit. He took over and thrusted into him again. Tears were in Hasty's eyes and he couldn't hold it any longer. "I-I can't d- MASTER!" Hasty screamed as he let himself cum onto Flippy's and his own chest. He laid exhausted on Flippy's shoulder, panting like a dog. "Your so sexy." Flippy smirked at him as he continued to pound into Hasty. Hasty's exhausted face blushed and groaned. "Flippy?" A female voice called his name from downstairs. Flippy groaned. He reached over and opened one of his drawers as he still moved inside of Hasty. He pulled out a gag and another pair of cuffs and placed them next to himself. Flippy wanted to finish before dealing with the person downstairs. "Flippy? Where are you? You left the front door unlocked so I guessed you knew I was coming." Flippy knew the door was unlocked because of Hasty and he forgot to lock it back. Flippy finally came into Hasty with a loud moan. He fell back onto his bed Hasty on top of him. Flippy almost forgot about the person downstairs. "Are you upstairs? Are you ok?" Flippy opened Hasty's mouth and strapped the gag and tied his hands to the bed. "I'll be back." Flippy quickly wiped the blood off his hands and threw on a jacket and pants.

Flippy opened the door and Giggles was there. He pushed he back and swiftly closed the door. "Oh, there you are. Who was that in there." Flippy looked irritatedly at her. "What do you want? Get out." Giggles pouted a bit. "I was telling you something over the phone but, you hung up. I was saying that I-" A groan was heard in Flippy's room. "What was that." Flippy grabbed her hand and pulled roughly her down stairs.

Flippy kicked Giggles out of the house and told her to never come by again. He went upstairs to Hasty and took him off to the bed's cuffs but, he was still tied up. Flippy slept with Hasty in his arms. "I love you." Flippy whispered in his ear. "I..love...you.." Hasty said and fell asleep. Flippy smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4 Crash Into My Heart

**I've decide to turn this into a real story. It was going to be short and this was suppose to be the last chapter but, I wanted to make more so I'm making more chapters :D btw I'm going to slow down on the sex a bit. Its still going to have it and sexual situations in it but,...yea..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasty slowly opened his eyes. He felt different. He was warm and peaceful and wasn't sleeping on a cold dirty floor. Hasty proped himself up with his cuff hands. He suddenly groaned in pain that was coming from his back and low region. Hasty realized he was in an actual bed. He became tense as a pain of arms wrapped around him and a face rested on his shoulder. "Your awake now." Hasty turned his head to Flippy. Flippy had a smirk on his face as if mocking him. "Whats with the red face and surprised look?" Hasty didn't realize he was red and looked away from Flippy with a frown. "Hasty.." Flippy said his name but, he didn't turn his head back. " Hasty look at me right now." He still didn't turn his head. Flippy put one of his hands into the covers and shoved one finger into Hasty's ass. Hasty jumped at the sudden feeling. Hasty turned his head to him while grabbing his wrist. "Dont!" Hasty yelled at him. Flippy grabbed Hasty's chin and placed his lips to his. Hasty's eyes widened. Flippy kissed him roughly while laying him back down on the bed. Hasty moaned in the middle of the kiss. Flippy broke away from him and looked at him in the eyes dreamly. "Your really adorable you know that." Hasty's face was even redder and he glared intensely at Flippy. "Man, you say the weirdest shit." Flippy grinned at him and grabbed his ass. Hasty whimpered a bit and tightly closed his eyes and pressed his teeth together. Flippy giggled a bit. "Does it hurt?" Hasty pushed him off. "Yes, it does you idiot! Its all your fault." He struggled getting up. Flippy got into his face. "Lets say its both our fault. After all, I gave you a chance to end it but, you decided to continue." Flippy said seductively. Hasty looked away from him. "I-I..." Flippy was loving the reactions. "Do you remember what you said to me?" Flippy asked him, getting closer to him. "You said you loved me..."

Hasty didn't know what to do. "I-I never said that! I'd think I'd recall it if I did! I... was tired then!" Flippy smiled at Hasty's pouting face. Suddenly, Flippy embraced Hasty in a hug. "F-Flippy.." "When you told me you loved me, I was overjoyed. That was the best thing that ever happened to me...Hasty...I love you." Hasty was frozen. _'W-what do I do?'_

Flippy was at the door of his room. "Come on, you been in bed for 2 hours. You can't be hurting that bad." Hasty looked at him from the bed. "It doesn't hurt that bad now but... I want clothes!" Hasty shouted angrily at him. Flippy chuckled. "We may be lovers but, your also still my sex slave and I don't want my slave in clothes. Now, get out of the bed or I'll help you out." Hasty didn't move. "Who said we were lovers!?" Flippy sighed and walked towards him. "Stay away from me!" Hasty growled. Flippy snatched off the covers and picked up Hasty and tossed him over his shoulder. "Put me down! This is not funny you dick!" Flippy laughed evilly at him.

Flippy put Hasty down and sat on the couch. Hasty looked confused as he stared at him. "I've made us breakfast." Flippy had a evil sneaky look upon his face. "Yea..ok.." Hasty said curious of what he was getting at. "But if your really hungry, I want you to do something for me." Hasty looked unsure and confused. "Huh?" Flippy grinned and sat back a bit more on the couch. Hasty then noticed something and got what he was saying. "What!? I-Its too early for that! No way!" Flippy shrugged. "Ok then... what a waste of food." Hasty then realized he hasn't eaten ever since he arrived at Flippy's house and he was starving. He decided to do what Flippy wanted. Hasty groaned as he walked over to Flippy and got onto his knees in front of Flippy's boner. Flippy smiled at him. "Don't look at me like that!" Flippy laughed. "Like what?" Hasty growled as he unbuckled Flippy's pants and reached inside. Flippy let out a quiet moan as Hasty grabbed him. Hasty began jacking him off and licking him. "Becoming experienced, aren't you?" Flippy said as he panted. Hasty ignored him and engulf Flippy's dick entirely in his mouth. "Ahhh...uhhh.." Flippy tossed his head back. Hasty move his head quickly back and forth. Flippy placed his hand on Hasty's head. "I'm...I'm cumming.." Flippy said just as Hasty removed his mouth. With one lick to Flippy's member, he came in Hasty's face. Flippy was trying to catch his breath. "The... The food... is on the counter... behind you in the kitchen.." Hasty wiped the cum away from his eyes and looked behind him. "Alright.." he mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

I was the afternoon and Flippy was heading out. "Ok, I have to go somewhere. I'll be right back, alright." Flippy spoke the Hasty whose hands and feet were tied and had a gag in his mouth and was on the couch. Hasty was frowning and trying to yell at Flippy. He smiled at Hasty. "I'll miss you too." He took his knife and placed it in his combat boot and left.

Hasty waited 5 hours for Flippy to return and release him. He was falling asleep but, the knob from the door turn and the door opened. Hasty tried saying something but, the gag muffled his words. "Flippy?" Hasty's eyes widened as he realized it wasn't Flippy. "You left the key under a rock and I used it if you didn't mind of course." Hasty realized it was his chance of escape and began thrashing and making noise. "Flippy? Is that you? I-" Hasty saw them enter the Living room and gasp at the sight of them. "Oh my god!" The girl screamed. "Its...you? Hasty?!" She rushed over and untied him. Hasty took the gag out of him mouth and looked at her. "Thank you, Flaky." Flaky blushed as she noticed he was naked. "Umm... c-clothes.." She said nervously. Hasty remember he nude and ran upstairs.

Hasty's clothes were ripped up so, he had no choice but to wear Flippy's army clothes. He hurried back downstairs and took Flaky's hand. She blush as he did this. He rushed out of the house pulling Flaky with him to her car. "What's going on?! Why were you in Flippy's house and gone for so long?!" She asked as he opened the driver's door and putting her in before getting inside on the passenger sided. "I'll tell you as you drive and hurry up." Flaky nodded quickly and started the engine.

"Flippy kidnapped me last time we met. He usually keeps me locked up in his basement." Hasty said with a frown. Flaky glanced at him. "But... why were you .. n-naked then?" Hasty looked down and away from her as he blushed. "He wanted to humiliate me." "Was he torturing you? I-I couldn't help but see the marks on your back when you... went upstairs." Hasty nodded. "Since your homeless, should I talk you.. to my house?" Hasty's eyes widened. "NO! I-I don't..I'm.." Hasty was very frightened with that question. "I'm sorry! I know what you've been t-through..kinda..but I promise I won't hurt..you. I couldn't..hurt.." Her voice trailed off. A black car passed by Hasty's side of the window. "I.. guess I can trust you." Hasty grinned at her. Flaky bit her lower lip as she smiled a bit.

The continued driving until they were rammed into. "AHH.. Whats-Whats happening!?" Flaky shouted frightened. Hasty looked around he couldn't see anything because it was so dark. "I think someone rammed into us." He said. They were rammed into again and threw the car off balanced. "I-I CAN'T...!" The car was thrown off road and crashed into a tree.

Hasty slowly opened his eyes. His forehead was bleeding and cuts were on his arms and chest from the glass. "F-Flaky?" He turned his head to find her dead. His eyes widened. "FLAKY!" He then noticed a hole in her head. _'Wait a minute. That couldn't be from the car. That looks like a gun shot wound.' _He noticed her door was opened. He coughed from smoke. The car was on fire. "Help!" He shouted. Just then, the car door was snatched opened and he was yanked out and tossed onto the ground. "You didn't have to-" Hasty's eyes widened as he realized who saved him. "F-Flippy?!" Flippy stood over him with a gun in his hand. He held it up in Hasty's face. Flippy frowned at him in anger with him glowing golden eyes. His clothes were covered in blood. "You tried to leave me! After all I've done for you! I love you, Hasty! Doesn't that mean anything to you!" A click was heard from the gun. "Get your ass up slut!" Hasty quickly stood up with his arms raised. "Flippy I-" Flippy shot him in the shoulder. Hasty cried out in pain and held his gun shot wound. "Shut the hell up! Get into the car now!" Flippy pointed at the black car parked beside the road. Hasty hurried to the car.

Flippy drove quickly and pass the speed limit to his house. He hasn't stopped frowning. He was highly pissed off. Once they were back at the house, Flippy dragged Hasty down to the basement. He threw him onto the ground and pointed the gun at him again. "Take them off." Hasty slowly began taking off his clothes until he was completely naked. Flippy took the chains from the wall and placed the leash back around his neck, placed the gag and tied him up again. He mumbled angrily as he walked out the room and upstairs. When he came back, the whip was in his hands. "Your mine and mine alone. There is no way you leave me! I own you and you need to learn that!" He whipped his back with a lot of force.

The next morning, Flippy woke up in his bed no longer the evil Flippy. "What happened?" He asked himself. He got up and noticed he was covered in blood. "Shit. Not again." He was about to change when he heard weeping. He was confused and curious of where it was coming from and left his room. He went into his Living room and found bloody footsteps going towards the basement. He walked over to it and before opening the door he looked down. The whip was on the floor covered in dried blood. He quickly open the door and found Hasty curled up on the ground. His cut up bloody back faced him. "Oh my god!" He suddenly remembered everything that has happened. He walked over to him and touched his arm. Hasty tensed up and moved away from him quickly. "Its ok! I'm back now. Its me. He is gone now." Tears ran down Hasty's face and he quickly wiped them away. He untied Hasty and removed the gag from his mouth. Hasty coughed up blood after that. "What happened?" "You raped me... numerous of times but, this time it was... worse.." Flippy pouted and hit his head with his hand. "I'm so sorry. Knowing how I am, I caused this. I'll let you go." Flippy reached for the leash but, Hasty pushed his hands away. "No! I.. can't leave." Flippy's eyes widened. "But I want to let you leave."

Flippy was in the bathroom grabbing supplies then went back to the basement. "What did he do exactly to make someone so strong to become so vulnerable?" Flippy asked himself. He opened the door and sat on the ground in front of Hasty. Hasty looked at him frightenedly. "I just want to help you." He said.

Flippy cleaned Hasty's wounds and bandaged him. "T-Thank you." He whispered. "Your welcome. I just want to fix the damage he has done as much as I can. I'm so sorry about this. Its al-" Flippy had a surprised look when Hasty hugged him. "I-I brought it upon myself. Even though this happened... I think I'm falling for you both. Your nice and bad..." Hasty let go of him and looked away. "You are?" Flippy's eyes widened and he nodded. "Well, I... I love you.. that's the reason I invited you to my home." Flippy blushed. Hasty looked at Flippy and suddenly kissed him which put Flippy on his back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Doing next chapter now. Enjoy this one :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Raped and Rescued

**So I've got 5 pc telling me to include a lemon in this chapter so, your wish is my command! Btw since this is going to be a complete story then here is the added part to the summary:**

**Flippy and Hasty grows closer and closer together but, what happens if other guys start flirt with Hasty or trys to get with him. What will Flippy do then? What if one of the guys in town actually is winning him over? Will Flippy's jealousy get the best of him? If so, then what..?**

**Ok, hope you enjoy! And I get lots of positive comments. :) btw i am having problem so thwt storys are coming slower now...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasty was much more calm and less cautious around Flippy now. He liked this side of Flippy. The side he met at the park when they first met. He didn't know why by Flippy always got his attention. Flippy told him he told Flippy he loved him. Is that true? Does he really feel that way? No way. _'He raped me. Kidnapped me. Tortured me. Forcefully claimed me. Why would I love him? I don't know if he probably has an alternate personality or what but, I know I like the kind side of him...so, why do I feel like want this other side too? Nah, I'm imagining things again.' _He said to himself in his head.

Flippy finally convinced Hasty to come out of the basement and he wouldn't hurt him. Hasty was upstairs taking a shower and Flippy was downstairs getting out the clothes for him. "Hasty, I have your clothhes for you." Flippy shouted up the stairs with the clothes folded in his arm. "Ok." He responded. Flippy sat on the couch in front of the T.V. Waiting for Hasty to call for him. He heard creeking noised from the stairs and he turned to its direction. His eyes widened he didn't exspect Hasty to come downstairs in only a towel and dripping wet. "H-Hasty?" Flippy's cheeks grew red and his mouth hung open a bit. Hasty usually walked around the house naked so, he got pretty use to being exposed around him. Hasty wiped his wet bangs from his eyes. He walked over to Flippy. His ears laid down limp on his head and his tail wagged getting a bit of water on some places around the Living room. Hasty bit his bottom lip and looked down at the ground. Hasty held out his hand. Flippy noticed he still hasn't given him his clothes and quickly gave them to him. "Oh, sorry! Here you go.." Hasty looked at them. They looked like the same clothes he had when they first met but, brand new. "I bought you another pair." Flippy glanced at Hasty. He felt a bit hot with Hasty standing wet right in front of him. _'Just fuck him. He is begging for it! Coming over here like this.' _Evil Flippy said in his head. Flippy had to admit that Hasty was really turning him on but, he wasn't going to be like his darker side. He wanted Hasty but, he was going to do things his way. Hasty thanked him and turned around to walk off. "Wait." Hasty's wrist was grabbed by the green haired boy. Hasty looked at him surprised. "I-I...I want.." Flippy looked down and narrowing his eyes at the ground a bit embrassassed. "Can I kiss you? Again?" Hasty's eyes grew wider. He didn't know what to say or do. What Flippy said next made him blush hard. "Your just so... cute.."

Hasty's surprised expression changed to a frown. "Cute?! What is this? Are you trying to.." Hasty couldn't finish his sentence for some reason. Flippy stood up and stared at him eye to eye. Hasty was even redder if possible from the way he was getting looked at. "Why are you looking at me like that?!" He shouted trying to sound angry. Flippy grabbed him around the waist and studied his reaction. He was glaring at him but, Flippy could tell how he really felt. Flippy wasted no time in kissing Hasty. Hasty at first tried to protest but, soon began kissing back subconciously. When Hasty broke the kiss, Flippy began kissing and sucking on his neck. Hasty moaned as he move his hands into his hair. "Ah.. Flippy.." Flippy smiled at this. _'Told you.'_ Evil Flippy smirked in his head.

Flippy had to work so, he let Hasty out of the house. Flippy ignored the other part of him in his head cursing him for not fucking him and letting him go. Hasty walk towards the park where Giggles and Flaky would be at this time of day. Suddenly, something hit his back and caused him to fall over. The side of his face was getting wet. "Haha, nice to see you too boy." Hasty smiled at the dog on top of him. "Fluffy! Stop! Heel!" A female's voice shouted running towards the dog. Hasty moved the dog over and sat up. "I'm so sorry sir.. he usually doesn't do this to strang-... HASTY!" Hasty stood up and looked at the girl in front of him. "Whats up Flaky! Wait... I thought you died." Flaky scratched her head cause danderift to fall from her scalp. "Yea, everyone comes back in Happy Tree Town." She hugged him. "I'm glad your ok now! Did Flippy get you again?" She asked concerned. Hasty nodded. "But, its ok now. We're cool." He said trying to calm her but, she didn't buy it. "Hey Lice Head! Whose's your friend!" Flaky turned around with a babyish frown on her face. Two twin boys with dark green hair and fluffy raccon tails showed up. The only difference was that one was wearing a hat. "Leave me alone, Shifty!" She whispered/shouted at him her frown turned into a pout. Then Lifty, the one without a hat, rubbed her hair. "Sorry, speak louder we can't hear you!" He shouted in her ear. Flaky got teary eyed. Hasty growled. He ran up to Flaky and pushed Lift off of her. "Dude, she said leave her alone. She hasn't bothered you." Lifty frown on the ground. Shift chuckled. "Back off doggy. You don't know who your dealing with." Hasty stomped over to Shifty. "Wait, Hasty!" Flaky called out. He ignored her. "Neither do you." He said to Shifty. Hasty stopped in his tracks a few inches from the oldest twin. His eyes widened a bit. In his face was a gun. Flaky's eyes widened as well. Lifty go up and stood beside Flaky with a gun of his own. "Now, lets teach you a lesson about messing with us." He smiled.

Hasty and Flaky were at the racoon twins's hideout inside thier room. They were tied to chairs against a wall. "I'm so sorry Hasty. This is my fault." Flaky cried. "Are we going to die?" She looked at Hasty. Hasty gave her a bright warming smile enough to make anyone happy. "Its not your fault. We will be ok." "Shut up!" The two looked ahead to see the two brothers frown at them. "Make me!" Hasty shouted. Lifty pointed a gun at him. "Stop." Shifty lowered his hands. "He doesn't seem like the type to be afraid of death." Shifty studied the wolf. Hasty looked at Shifty akwardly. _"What the hell? Is he checking me out?" _Hasty questioned in his mind. The raccon chuckled as he walked over to Hasty and glanced at Flaky. He obviously had something up his sleeve. He bend down to Hasty's face and whispered, "You look very sexy tied up right now." Hasty's cheeks turned pink and his eyes widened in surprised. "What?" Hasty questioned. Lifty was confused of what his brother was doing. Shifty placed a hand on Hasty's thigh and slowly rubbed it. Hasty felt weird. It was odd for someone other than Flippy to be doing this. Shifty slowly moved his hands in between Hasty's legs. His heart skipped a beat. "What are you.. doing?" Hasty qrowled.

Lifty realized what his brother was doing and decided to participate. He walked towards them. "I'm going to fuck you right in front of Flaky." Shifty gave a evil grin. Flaky and Hasty's eyes widened. "Sick bastard!" Flaky shouted. Everyone looked at her in shock. She was frowning at them but also crying. Shifty smirked at her and unzipped Hasty's pants. Hasty couldn't do anything since his arms and legs were tied up. Flaky looked away as this happened. Shifty pulled out Hasty's cock and quickly engulfed it. Hasty gasped and arched his back at the feeling. He closed his eyes and pressed his teeth together to pervent himself from moaning. Lifty placed his arms around his neck tapping the gun on his chest twice to remind him of the gun. Lifty licked the rim of his ears as his brother fastened his pace. This caused him to moan louder. Flaky refused to watch Lifty and Shifty pleasure him. Lifty kissed his neck and slid his hand under Hasty's shirt. Hasty peeked at Flaky to make sure she wasn't looking and was alright. He was getting embrassed by the two thiefs in front of his friend. Hasty tried to shake them off but, didn't succeed. Lifty completely removed Hasty's shirt. Hasty felt himself reach his climax. He moaned loudly as he felt himself cum in Shifty's mouth. Hasty tossed his head back as he breathed deeply. He was already sweating. Shift swallowed his load and removed Hasty's pants as he nodded to his brother. Lifty nodded back and cut Hasty free. Hasty quickly held his head up ready to free Flaky and leave until he saw Shifty infront of him with a gun pointed at her. Shifty smiled at him. Lifty walked over to their bed a pointed his gun to Hasty then the bed. He didn't moved. Hasty heard Shifty's gun click. He sighed and walked over. Shifty walked towards Hasty and Lifty towards Flaky. Shifty pushed him onto the bed. Hasty hated this. Flaky was forced to watch and he was forced to cooperate.

Shifty removed his pants and underwear. He stood over Hasty and spreaded his legs apart. His member infront of Hasty's enterence. "Your mine now." Shifty said. _"Apparently, he hasn't seen the marks on my back by Flippy.__" _Hasty thought to himself. He didn't realize they whole time he had been thinking about Flippy. He snapped out of his thoughts when Shifty entered him. Shifty roughly rammed into him over and over. Shifty grabbed Hasty's torso as he moaned and went faster. Hasty did as he always did when he didn't want to moan and pressed his teeth together. "You like this don't you?" Hasty's eyes were closed tightly shut. He didn't respond to the racoon. The racoon fucked him harder and faster eventually, hitting his prostate. Hasty's eyes widened and his mouth opened wide as he moaned loudly and uncontrolably. Shifty smirked as he knew what he was doing. "Say it feels great." He said as he turned his head roughly to look Flaky in the eyes. Lifty was forcing her to watch. Shifty continued to hit his prostate making him moan like crazy. "It feels great." He moaned. Shifty smiled at her then back at Hasty. "It doesn't feel like this is your first time being fucked." Flaky tryed not to look at Hasty. "Its not." He whispered. Flaky tryed to pretend she didn't hear that. Shifty's smile grew every second. "Who fucked you?" That was the one thing he didn't want to tell. He bit his bottom lip so hard, he drew blood. Shifty moaned as he fucked him as fast and hard as he could. Hasty arched his back and came as he moaned Flippy's name. Flaky's eyes widened and so did the twins. Shifty stopped for a moment. Hasty pants were the only noise in the room. Everyone was silent. He was red from embrassment. "Flippy you say?" Lifty said in shock. Hasty nodded. Shifty grinned then bent down towards his ear. "Are you both lovers?" Hasty growled at him as he said no. "I don't believe you." Shifty said as he grabbed Hasty's wrists and pounded into him all over again. Hasty tossed his head back and gasped. "Tell the truth." Hasty struggled under his grasp. Hasty was stronger than Shifty and Shifty felt his grip loosen. "Don't forget about Flaky." He said and Hasty stopped struggling so much. "YES!" Hasty shouted. Shifty smiled as he thrusted harder into Hasty and came inside of him. He stayed there for a while before doing it again. "A-Again?!" Hasty moaned aloud. He head now hung off the bed and he noticed someone in front of him. Lifty was there naked before him. Knowing he had no choice, he grabbed Lifty's dick and moved his hand back and forth while take his member into his mouth. Lifty groaned at the feeling of Hasty sucking him.

Flaky forcably watched as Shifty and Lifty fucking Hasty roughly. Tears were in her eyes as she watched him do it for her. _"Its all my fault" _She thought. Flaky heard the two green/black haired boys came in Hasty one last time before pulling out. Hasty spat up Lifty's cum and sat up. _Knock Knock Knock! _Knocks were repeatly heard at the living room door. "Shit." Lifty frowned. The two boys grabbed their clothes and left the room. "I'm sorry Flaky." Flaky heard Hasty whisper. She looked at him but, he didn't look at her. "I-Its not your fault. You were just saying that to get them to stop.." Flaky gave a faint sad smile. The room was silent as Hasty laied their and Flaky stayed tied up. "I wasn't lying.." He mumbled. Flaky looked down. "Oh." Once again the room was silent for about 15 minutes. "WHERE IS HE!" A shouted was heard not to far from them. The voice came out of no where and scared the two. Hasty sat up a bit in surprise. _"That voice sounds familiar..."_. The door brusted open to reveal a guy with angry golden eyes. "F-Flippy?" Hasty sat straight up with widened eyes. Flippy frowned as he walked over to him and yanked him off the bed. "W-Wait... Flippy!" Flippy ignored him. He picked up Hasty's clothes and dragged him out of the room. Hasty pulled back. "Wait! Fla-" Flippy growled as he turned around and punched Hasty in his face. He stumbled back a bit. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Flippy yelled. Hasty was shocked. "I was kidnapped." He mumbled. "And you let them fuck you?!" Flippy frowned. Hasty studdered. "T-They had took Flaky too.. I-I didn't know what to do!" Flippy pushed Hasty against the wall and stuck his finger up his ass. Hasty gasped as he did this. He pulled out his finger and looked at the cum on it. He was even more furious. Hasty gulped. "Fuck that bitch! Your all that matters to me! I love you not her nor anyone else! I swear if something happened to you-" Hasty quickly kissed Flippy. Flippy's expression soften a bit as he pinned Hasty to the wall and kissed him back. He pulled away for a moment. "I'm still furious." He panted. Hasty brought him back and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Hasty and Flippy were back at his house. Hasty was once again naked and on the same chained leash as Flippy held him in the living room and as usual, Hasty tryed to move away from him. He placed something else around his neck. "For now on, where you go I go, got it? This necklace has my name and address on it." Hasty growled at him as he touch it. "Its a damn collar!" Flippy laughed and laid back, pulling Hasty down to. He kissed Hasty passionatly.

Somewhere upstairs in a special room was Lifty and Shifty. They were tied to a wall and bloody and half dead.


	6. Chapter 6 no sex no problem or is it

**Here is the next chapter! This one does not have a lemon in it... sexual situations but no lemon. Please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Its been a week and a half since the incident with the two twin thieves. If Hasty wanted to go outside, Flippy will without a doubt tag along and wouldn't let him out of his sight. If someone, a guy, talked to Hasty, Flippy would take Hasty away or threaten them. He was being overprotective. Flippy would now let Hasty wear clothes around the house but, only when Flippy would let him. He still wore a chain leash around his neck all the time in the house even when Flippy wasn't holding the other end. Hasty walked downstairs. "Flippy, what's that terrible smell coming from that room down the hall?" He asked. Flippy turned around and looked at him. "I forgot you had a strong sense of smell." Flippy grinned. "Its nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." He walked up to Hasty and quickly pulled him close. Hasty growled. "I told you about this." Flippy run is hand through his hair and whispered, "And when do I ever listen to you?" He pressed his lips to Hasty's. Hasty struggled to break free from him. Flippy slowly pulled away and looked at him with his goldish green eyes.

"What?"

"Stop it." Hasty said.

"Why? I thought you enjoyed this." He smiled mischievously at Hasty.

"No." He frowned.

"So, do you prefer I go further?"

Flippy put Hasty against the wall and smiled as he saw him blush. "No! I-I don't want to have sex or be kissed." Hasty said and Flippy pouted at him. "Aww, but aren't we lovers?" Hasty shook his head and Flippy frowned a bit. _"Is he still refusing to accept his feelings?" _He questioned himself then remembered something and smiled. "Ok, no more sex." Hasty eyes widened in surprise. Did Flippy just really accept his request? "But-" Hasty looked him straight in the eyes as he spoke. He should of known that there was a condition... but there wasn't. All he said afterwards was "I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow is the beginning of mating season. I have nothing to worry about because I know you'll break soon" and then he left. This completely surprised Hasty.

Hasty smile as he finally came through to Flippy. He sighed in relief but, deep in his heart he was a bit disappointed. He ignored the feeling and walked off to the Living room and sat down. He could finally relax without worrying about Flippy _"surprise attacking" _him for once.

Hasty slept in Flippy's bed with him. When he woke up, he felt a bit strange. He ignored it and tried to sit up but, Flippy was holding him and keeping him from doing so. Flippy groaned in his sleep as he repositioned himself and Hasty. Hasty sighed but, suddenly held his breath has Flippy hand was on his crotch. Flippy moved again also causing his hand to gentle rub against Hasty's dick and Hasty moaned softly. He was already getting hard and he quickly moved out of the bed no matter if he woke up Flippy. Hasty was sating on the floor looking up at Flippy as he awakened. Hasty quickly covered his boner before Flippy could see and blushed. Flippy looked down at him around noticing he was missing from beside him. "Ah, I was wondering where my teddy bear went." Hasty rolled his eyes, got up and hurried downstairs.

Hasty breathed heavily as he sat on the sofa covering himself with his hands. "Hasty." Flippy was coming from upstairs. His face was bright red and his boner wasn't going anywhere. He sat casually while crossing his legs a bit so he wouldn't notice even though it was very uncomfortable. Flippy stood in front of him. "Why you run away from me like that?" Hasty stared up at him with his eyes wide and his mouth open a little. Flippy was shirtless with messy hair looking down at him. The sight made him harder. "I-I.." Flippy shrugged and sat down next to Hasty. "I'm about to fix breakfast in a minute but, I don't feel like it at the moment." Hasty nodded as he looked away from Flippy. He did not like this feeling at all. Flippy leaned over and touched his thigh and leaned forward. "Are you ok?" He said. His warm breath on Hasty's neck. That was enough. "I'll be right back!" He quickly ran back upstairs and into the bathroom. Flippy looked at his hand. He blew his breath into his hand and sniffed.

"Why is it much easier for me to get harder than usual now?" He groaned a bit as it began to become unbearable. He had no choice. He couldn't go outside to Flippy like this. Hasty sat on the floor against the door and undid his pants. He reached down and grabbed his cock. His through his head back, closed his eyes and his mouth hung open as he began jacking off. He moaned as he moved faster. Hasty wanted to hurry up and cum so Flippy wouldn't become suspicious and come up stairs and hear him moan. He used his other hand to cover his mouth so his moans weren't very loud. At the thought of Flippy coming upstairs, an image of him naked slipped into his mind encouraging himself to go faster and get closer to his climax. He moaned and gasped as he came on the floor. He laid against the wall panting. Now he had to hurry up and clean up before Flippy saw it.

Flippy made his way upstairs just in time to see Hasty leave the bathroom. "There you are. Are you ready to eat sexy?" Hasty nodded and followed him down again. Seeing him like that again almost made him hard all over again. If it wasn't for that smell. _"What is that smell?"_


	7. Chapter 7 Despration

**Review :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasty technically spend the whole week masturbating. Flippy was always doing something to turn him on. "I'm surprise he lasted this long. Time to make this difficult for him." Flippy said to himself with a grin.

Hasty yawned and sat up to find himself on the couch. "How did I sleep with this thing on?" He pulled at the chains a bit. He got up and looked around and out the window. "Its was dawn and Flippy isn't around." He got up and went upstairs. He entered Flippy's room and his jaw dropped. Flippy was completely naked. Flippy turned around to him. Hasty felt himself get hard and quickly closed the door. His breaths were uneven and he hurried to the bathroom. He had seen him naked before but, that's mainly when they were having sex.

He made it to the bathroom only to find the knob missing. "Where the fuck is the knob?!" He shouted. "Something was wrong with it so I have to get a new one." Hasty turned around to see Flippy leaning against the wall. It was amazing how fast he dressed. At least he was now but, it didn't change the fact that Hasty was still incredibly hard. He growled. Flippy walked towards the bedroom. "Lets go away to bed." Hasty had to try to sleep it off.

That night, Hasty couldn't sleep. He kept twisting and turning in the bed. He groaned. Hasty was very horny. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Flippy no more sex. He couldn't take it. "F-Flippy!" He shook him awake. Flippy sat up. "What?" Hasty pushed him back down and kissed him roughly. Of course Flippy kissed back. Hasty began undoing his pants and Flippy grabbed his hand. He broke away and smiled at him. "I thought you said no sex?" Hasty looked dazed at him. "I'm sorry. I-I wanna do it, right now. P-Please!" He rubbed his body desperately against Flippy's. Flippy chuckled at his little masochist. He pulled him down to the bed and stood up. Hasty sat up confused. Flippy turned the lamp on and walked to the wall in front of the bed. He leaned against it with a smile on his face. "Ok, but you have to prepare yourself." Hasty looked at Flippy shocked. "Now." He said. Hasty was desperate. He removed his clothes and sat on the bed. He put two figures into his mouth and licked all over them. Flippy watched him carefully as he spread his legs and put them into his entrance. He moaned and groaned loudly as he entered and exited himself rapidly. "Ahh..uhhh!" He reached up and messaged one of his nipples. "F-Flippy..." Flippy's smile grew wider. Hasty was about to cum until Flippy stopped him. Hasty was pulled up to stand. Flippy took off his clothes and laid down on the bed. Hasty crawled on top of him and sat on his cock. Flippy moaned at this.

"A-Ah..Flippy!" He moaned into the air. Flippy held him by his waist. Hasty placed his hands on his chest as he lifted himself up and brought himself back down. He panted as he held his head back and wagged his tail. Flippy watched him ride him and thought he looked so sexy doing so. He chuckled at him and then groaned. Hasty shouted as he came on Flippy's stomach. He sat there with his eyes half closed and breathing out of his mouth. Flippy sat up and french kissed him. Hasty ran his hands through his hair as he allowed Flippy to do as he pleased. Flippy turned over and put him on the bed. "We aren't finished. I still have yet to cum." He smirked as he put Hasty on his hands and knees. Without a warning, he shoved himself inside of him. "UH!" Hasty tossed his head back. Flippy never was gentle when they had sex but, Hasty enjoyed it even if he didn't admit to it. Flippy made the bed smash into the wall over and over again as he thrusted furiously into him. "Oh fuck! Fuck me harder... please Flippy!" Flippy didn't expect Hasty to say that but, he loved it. He pounded harder into him. "OH~ FLIPPY! FUCK!" Flippy suddenly stopped. Hasty growled. "Don't stop!" Flippy noticed the pupil in his eyes were smaller and his claws were longer, not to mention his fangs. Flippy leaned forward a bit. "You know what your suppose to say." Flippy smiled evilly as he slowly slid back in. Hasty moaned as he said, "Master.." Flippy then started ramming into him again. "YES! A-AHH OHH... MASTER!"

"Who do you belong to?" Flippy panted and moaned. "You..a-ah.." Hasty whimpered. His eyes widened and he moaned louder as Flippy hit his spot. Flippy groaned as he rammed into him more before holding him in place and cumming inside of him as he moaned his name. Hasty did the same on the bed below him.

The two of them collapsed on the bed panting like crazy. Flippy sat up over Hasty. Hasty looked up at him. "Look me in the eyes. Tell me you don't love me." Flippy said in a serious tone. Hasty stared at him for a while. "I... I do love you. I love you a lot." Hasty said as he pecked his lips. Flippy smiled and his eye color slowly turned green. "I love you too." Flippy began kissing him neck. Hasty gasped. He felt Flippy spread and lift his legs. "Your doing it again?" "Yea, you've woken me up completely and its your fault. You owe me." Flippy grinned.

The next day, Hasty and Flippy were outside. "Stop it." Hasty frowned. Flippy kept holding him around his torso and rubbing his face against his. His cheeks were as red as a tomato. "What's wrong?" Flippy asked. "W-We are in public." Hasty said trying to break free. "So.." Flippy let him go to turn him around. "Don't you love me?" Hasty sighed. "Yes, but.." Flippy connected his lips to Hasty's. "Flippy!" Flippy turned around to see his friend Nutty. Hasty stepped back away from Flippy. "Whose that, your friend?" Before Hasty could reply, Flippy said. "That's Hasty my boyfriend." Hasty blushed harder. "Oh...Hello!" Nutty waved and Hasty waved back. "Um, Imma stand over there for a while." Hasty pointed to a random place somewhere. Flippy was about to say something but, Hasty interrupted. "You'll still be able to see me." He said and left.

Hasty watch Flippy talk for like an hour. A feeling was inside of him that he never felt before. He crossed his arms and frowned. He couldn't really hear what they were saying even though he had really good hearing. He didn't notice he was growling at them. _"How long does it take for you to talk to someone? Did he forget I'm here as well?" _Nutty touched Flippy's arm and walked a bit closer giggling. _"Whats so funny that he has to touch him!" _Hasty notice Flippy glance at him. _"Get your ass over here! Don't look at me like that then turn away!" _Hasty walked up to them. "Flippy, its time for us to go...now." Hasty grabbed his wrist and snatched him away.

"Whats wrong?" Flippy asked. "You forgot about me! Dammit, who talks for that long while being with someone else!" Hasty frowned and yelled at him. Flippy's eyes widened but then grinned. "Are you threatened by him?" Hasty shook his head. "Your jealous dammit!" Flippy laughed. Hasty growled as he pounded onto Flippy.


	8. Chapter 8 Jealous?

**So far people are loving the fanfic :) I am very happy! Please continue to Read and Review! Thanks so much everyone!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flippy and Hasty continued walking together. Flippy didn't care if they were in public or in a crowd, he would still be very inappropriate with Hasty. Flippy was glad Hasty admitted his feelings for him and didn't try to deny them anymore. Flippy looked across the street and grabbed Hasty's wrist. Hasty stopped walking and looked at him. "Remember that?" Flippy pointed to what he was referring to. Hasty looked and grinned. "Thats where it all started." They were looking at the park they met at. Flippy pulled Hasty towards the park.

Once they were there, Flippy sat on the same bench he sat on when he saw Hasty. Hasty sat next to him. Flippy grinned and pulled him by the waist towards him. Hasty blushed as Flippy did this and started to kiss his neck. "W-What are you doing? There are others around!" Hasty said trying to push Flippy off. Flippy smiled and chuckled, but didn't stop. "Your... doing this.. on propose." Hasty gasped. Flippy shrugged. He knew Hasty didn't like doing it in public and he didn't mind, but he wanted to mess with him as always. Hasty's ears perked up as he turned around a bit to see a green squirrel tail guy appear. Flippy paused and looked where he was. _"Didn't we already talk to him. Why is he back?!" _Hasty growled. Flippy was amused. He sat up. He didn't completely let go of Hasty. "Flippy! Hasty!" Nutty shouted out loud. Hasty then noticed a blue tailed guy with a red mask around his eyes. Nutty ran up to them with his tag alone. "Hasty, I want you to meet Splendid." Splendid greeted him and Hasty waved. "Can I talk to Flippy again? If you don't mind." Hasty tried not to growl as he got up and walked off.

_"Again with this shit! Candyboy is really starting to tick me off!" _Hasty frowned and crossed his arms as he watched them talk. "Mad?" Hasty looked behind him and saw Splendid there. He faced him. "Mad? No, I'm fine." Hasty said. Splendid smirked and put his arm over Hasty. "Yea, right." Hasty growled. "Ok, ok!" He laughed. Hasty notice Flippy glance at them then look back at Nutty. Hasty frowned at him. "Your both lovers right?" Hasty looked surprised at him. "Y-Yea." Splendid nodded in understanding. He touched his hair and removed the bangs from his eyes. "Thats too bad. He must not appreciate what he has. With beautiful neon purple eyes like that, you should be able to make anyone do as you please." Hasty found himself blushing. "Uhhh..." "Hasty!" Splendid let his hair fall back in place as he took a step away from Hasty. Hasty looked at Flippy who waved him over. Hasty frowned at him, but then smiled.

Hasty walked over to Flippy behind him. He wrapped his arms around Flippy's neck and laid his head on his. Flippy grinned a bit and grabbed his hand as he continued talking. Hasty sighed. He slowly licked Flippy's neck and Flippy pause for a moment. Hasty smiled at this. Nutty tried to pretend not to notice. Flippy was still talking to him! Hasty growled and slid one of his hands towards Flippy's crotch without nutty noticing. Flippy held back his moan. Hasty whispered in a seductive voice into Flippy's ear. "Flippy, can we go now?" Flippy inhaled heavily before getting up and grabbing Hasty's hand. "Nutty, I gotta go bye." Flippy pulled Hasty away with him.

About two hours later, Flippy was in a alley cumming inside of Hasty.** (Too sleep for lemon) **Hasty and Flippy panted as Flippy leaned against a wall on top of him. "Your very sexy you know that?" Flippy whispered into his ear as he pulled out of him. Hasty blushed. "Shut up." Flippy laughed as he took Hasty by his chin and kissed him passionately.

When they left the alley, Flippy and Hasty began heading home. _"Is it weird that I feel like we were being watched? Eh, whatever."_ Flippy grabbed Hasty's hand. "So, did you turn me on because you were horny or jealous?" Hasty frowned at him. "Why are you suddenly asking this!?" Flippy shrugged as he kissed him again. Hasty rolled his eyes and kissed him back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry, its short. Its 1:01am and I need sleep. My chapters will come out faster in 2 weeks. See you next chapter. BTW I changed my name. :D**

**Zzzzzzzzz ~yawn~**


	9. Chapter 9 I am Jealous?

**This chapter will be told in POV**

* * *

I was back at home. Hasty had went to bed earlier today, so I was downstairs alone. Nutty was asking me all sorts of questions when Hasty wasn't around. _Do you love him? Why do you love him? How did you two meet? Have you two had sex yet? Does he love you? _Nutty is starting to aggravate me. I would try to change the subject, but Nutty always brought it back. He use to be my friend, but now he was making me want to get a restraining order. Its like he was following us the whole time! Nutty had brought company earlier today day too. I could tell he was hitting on Hasty. Thinking about him makes my blood boil. Then when I saw Hasty actually begin blushing I really wanted to punch him in the face and take Hasty away as far from him as possible. There is no way anyone is gonna have him or take him from me! He is mine! And only mine!

I sat down on the couch for a while with a frown on my face. All this is making my head hurt. I slouched over and looked at the floor. "I hate this." Out of nowhere, I felt someone's hands slowly move around my torso and hug me. Their head rested on my shoulder and laid on the side of my head. I smiled knowing who it was. I sat up and saw purple hair in the corner of my eye. "Look whose up." I said as I grabbed his hand and stood up. Hasty looked at me with his famous mischievous look. Jokes on him, that look turns me on. I pulled him towards me and began kissing him. "F-Flippy.." I heard Hasty moan my name. A grinned formed on my face as I heard him. I loved his sound. His voice was music to my ears. I pulled him closer as I gently bit his ear. "Wa.. Wait a minute." I growled. He wanted me to stop? Why does he keep doing this! He is always trying to resist me. Hasty pushed me off of him a bit. "Why? Whats wrong now?" My frown appeared again. Hasty scratched him head. "Maybe tomorrow. I just don't feel like it today." I frowned more. "Why? Are you think about someone else?" I said glaring at him. His eyes widened. "W-What? Where did you get that from?" I sighed. "Nothing. Forget it." I was walking away, but he grabbed me by my arm and stopped me. "What are you talking about? I only love you." I scoffed. "Then why did you blush when you were talking to Splendid?" I don't know why I was talking about it. I've been trying to forget it. Hasty looked shocked once I said that. "What the hell are you talking about! That doesn't mean anything. I only have feeling for you. Do you think I'd have sex with you if I had feeling for him? I just don't feel like it at the moment." I sighed. I shouldn't have accused him. Hasty is right. "Ok, I'm sorry. Your right. Plus, even if that happened I'd kill you before letting you go." I chuckled as my eyes flashed gold. I walked away, not seeing the surprised frightened look on his face.

* * *

**Sorry its short, but I didn't have time to finish. Please tell me if you liked it so far. Thanks for the reviews  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Fuck Me Please Master

Flippy woke up before Hasty. He yawned as he made his way downstairs. He figured that he let Hasty sleep a bit longer for a while. _"Don't know why he suddenly gets so tired so quickly and sleeps for so long." _Flippy was in the kitchen and figured he'd make breakfast for the two of them. Knowing his lover is a wolf, he knew he obviously was a carnivore. Flippy was in the middle of making breakfast when the doorbell rung. He groaned as he turned off the stove and headed for the door. A knock was heard a second time. "Hold on!" Flippy yelled in irritation. He reached over toward the door and unlocked it before opening it. _"What fool would come to my house this early in the morning unexpected?!" _Flippy opened the door. When he saw who was there, he had a intense frown on his face as he was greeted by the visitor.

Hasty woke up. Yawning and stretching, he sat up from the bed. He only put on some pants before hurrying downstairs. His sensitive noes sniffed the air. _"Something smells good." _Hasty jumped the rest of the steps and landed on all fours. He felt so full of energy today. He stood up and noticed Flippy at the door. "I said no!" Flippy shouted. Hasty curiously walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Flippy's neck as he stood behind him, staring over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Hasty asked Flippy, who he could feel was tense. Hasty looked at the visitor and his eyes widened. _"W-what is he... -How did he know where-?" _Hasty stood there with a shocked expression on his face. His lips parted, but no words left them. He was speechless. "Good morning, Hasty." Hasty spoke in a quiet nervous tone. "O-oh... morning...S-Splendid." He smiled at Hasty. "Well, don't you look as good as ever." Flippy growled at him, but then.. to see Hasty blush like that! Oh, that really pissed him off. Flippy balled up his fist and knowing him Hasty quickly grabbed it. Splendid backed up a bit as well. _"Is he trying to piss me off on purpose? Is this guy suicidal or what?" _Flippy calmed down. Splendid laughed. "Ok! Ok, I'm sorry." Hasty sighed and shook his head. "Anyway Flippy, you told me Hasty wasn't here." He frowned at him. Flippy glared. "So? He is mine. Not yours. You need to back off!" Flippy was about to attack him. Hasty gentle putting his arms around his neck soon became a headlock. "I do not care. I am not afraid of you Flippy. If you kill me, I will only come back and try again. I will not hide the fact that I have feelings for Hasty. Not even near you." Flippy eventually pushed Hasty off of him and leaped at Splendid, but Splendid flew up into the air. "What the hell!?" Hasty stood up again. "Do not let him get to you. I only love you." Hasty said calmly. Flippy looked at him and nodded. "Your right." They smiled at each other.

"I came here to talk to you. That is all. I only wanna talk to Hasty. Nothing else." Flippy looked at Hasty with a frown. Hasty touched his cheek. "I will be ok. I told you how I felt already." He looked up at Splendid and nodded. Splendid smiled. "Yes! Please meet me at the front of the hospital this tomorrow afternoon." Hasty nodded again before shutting the door.

Flippy grabbed him by both of his arms and squeezed him. Hasty looked at him with a blank dull drowsy look as he looked at him in anger. Flippy didn't know what to say. He just kept growling and frowning at him. Hasty slowly raised his hand and it rested on Flippy's side. A smiled slowly appeared on Hasty's face and Flippy's softened. His other hand repeated the first. He pulled Flippy closer to him and rested his forehead against his. They stood like that for a moment. With their eyes closed and embracing each other. Just knowing the other was there with them. They could feel each others breaths. Flippy slowed leaned in his face more as he was finally calmed down. He took Hasty's lips as he grasped him tighter. _"I'm never letting you go." _A gentle kiss soon turned into a rough lust filled one.

Flippy backed Hasty up into the door. He touched all over him and kissed at his neck. Hasty moaned quietly and locked his fingers and long claws in Flippy's hair. He laid his head back and let Flippy pleasure him. Hasty grabbed Flippy by the collar of his shirt and tugged it down. Flippy ran his hands up Hasty's smooth pale muscular chest and back. Flippy loved the soft feeling of his back especially. Even though he whipped it like a hundred times, it was still so smooth. Flippy licked his neck all the way down to his chest. Hasty panted, but his mouth widened and his eyes shut as Flippy played with his nipples. Hasty moaned as Flippy circled it and flicked it with his tongue. Hasty felt as if his body was on fire. Flippy used one of his hands to unzip his pants. He removed his mouth from Hasty and stood back up to kiss his. Hasty greedily kissed back and reached one of his hands down into Flippy's pants. Flippy moaned at his touch. He stroked he inside of his pants. "Hasty.." Flippy moaned his name as they kiss on the door. He quickly grabbed his hand before he came. He panted heavily as he stared into his eyes. Flippy smiled. "I love you so much." He took Hasty's lips again before he could respond. He completely removed all of his clothes and then Hasty's.

"Fuck me please..now.." Hasty panted. Flippy chuckled as his claws from one of his hands sunk into his lower back. Hasty gave a low husky growl in responds. He enjoyed the pain even though he doesn't admit it. Flippy's other hand cupped his ass. _"My little masochist." _He chuckled more. "Please Flippy... Master!" Flippy grinned at that. He decided to go ahead and fuck him. He look one of Hasty's legs and put in over in arm and did the same with the other leg. Hasty's red face looked at Flippy. One eye was gold and the other was green. Flippy smiled at him and leaned to his ear. "I'm going to fuck you hard and dry against this door and I don't care who hears us." He whispered. Hasty then realized that someone real come hear them while they were against the door. Before he could say anything, Flippy fully thrusted himself into Hasty.

Just as he said, he was fucking Hasty hard. Hasty screamed at first and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. It was painful without lube, but the pain slowly started fading away. Hasty moaned Flippy's name repeatedly for, in no time at all, Flippy had found his prostate. "Yes! There!...Master! Ah!" Hasty had his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted like the wolf he was. Flippy moaned and bit into Hasty's arm. He moaned even more. Blood dripped onto the floor, but Hasty payed it no mind for he loved it. Flippy removed his blood stained fangs from his arm and moaned even more as he picked up the pace, ramming into Hasty's ass rapidly. Hasty's eyes seemed to rolled to the back of his head. Flippy opened his mouth again and bit into Hasty's neck this time. Hasty ran his long claws down Flippy's back drawing blood. "OH MASTER!" His head hit the door and his mouth stretched open as he came on their chest and a bit on their faces. Flippy did not slow down though. He continued pounding into him until he came inside of him. Some of his cum managed to leak out of him and onto the floor. They were both sweaty and exhausted. He made his way to the couch and laid there with Hasty on top of him and still inside of him. "I...I love you too." Hasty panted against his chest. Flippy smiled and took his chin. He kissed Hasty's lips once more. This is just what he needed. Sex, yes, but also his mate. His words. His voice. His heart. His very existence. He needed him. _"That is why he can not take you away."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How was it? Hope you like it! I stayed up the rest of the night typing it. Its 3:07 AM**

**I know what your about to say..."_Do you ever even sleep?_"**


End file.
